Pulse of Fate
by Verona Oliver Rutherfurd
Summary: Dir en grey is right in the middle of recording their new album Vulgar, however, when a terrible storm forces them to camp out at the studio overnight, strange things begin to happen.


He inhailed the smoke casually. He knew it was bad for him, and quiting was something he was planning on doing (especially since it destroyed his vocal coards.) However, this was not his greatist concern. He didn't like the feeling in the air. It was a particually overcast day and thunder could be heard off in the distance. But the aproach of the storm was not what bugged him. The feeling that came with it was what did.

"Kyo, come inside, it's going to start pouring soon!" Die shouted from inside the studio breakroom. The guys had just finished a round of composing and where taking a half hour break. Die, not particually fond of rain, didn't want his fellow bandmate comming inside like a wet and angry stray cat.

"Alright." Kyo replied plainly as he flicked the ciggarette off the balconey. He took another look into the ever darkening clouds before finally comming inside. He sat down on the couch, resting his body and closing his eyes. He felt tiered, more so then normal. The five of them didn't have any tours or concerts planned for the next month and production for their next album, Vulgar was only starting. He didn't have a reason for being tiered, he just was. Maybe it was his body taking advantage of the down time? Whatever it was, bugged him. He hated the fact that he so easily fell asleep in any situation and this furthered his iritation with his sleepiness. Why couldn't he just stay awake?

Shinya came through the door with a box full of hot steaming sweet rice dumplings. He placed the box down on a table and went over to the small kitchen and put on a kettle.

"Shinya, you're like the mother of the group. You take such good care of us." Die said in a very joking manner.

"I do what I can, besides if you tried to make tea Die you would just burn yourself." the blonde said before adding the dark green Matcha tea into the boiling water.

"You know he's right Die," Kaoru said as he glanced over from his book. "the last time you tried to make something you almost killed us. That three week old chiken yakitori was not exactly what I would call 'sanitary.'" he bowed his head and went back to reading his book.

"Hey, I didn't look at the exparation date until after it happened, I got it mixed up with a chiken I had bought just the other day!" Die hated the fact that Kaoru wouldn't let that down, especially since it cause the leader-sama to miss four days of work and it did _not_ make the blonde Warumono very happy either, since he missed two. Toshiya giggled at this, since he was the only one who hadn't eaten the food Die had made and only made him feel all the more superior compaired to his bandmates.

The tea on the stove soon began to steam and Shinya quickly took it up and divided it up into mugs. Kyo opened the box of the hot cakes and took in a big breath of the sweet aroma. The others soon crowded around the open box and tried to sneak one of the hot cakes. Shinya, however, slapped the box shut before any could grab a peice. He took the box and brought it over to the counter and put one cake on five plates. He placed them all back on the table along with the mugs of hot green tea. Toshiya's hand slowly reached out to a plate before it was harshly slapped by Shinya.

"Prayer before food!" he reminded them stearnly. They all grumbled a bit, it was always annoying when Shinya's overly religious Kansai side kicked in. They all kneeled on the floor while Shinya recited the formal Shinto meal prayer. The moment the ending sylliable was uttered each plate and mug as taken and the sounds of sipping and chewing could be heard through the room. The boys were hungry, anyone could see that. They downed their meal within minutes and soon went back over to the kitchen for more. They had at least another four hours of work ahead of them, they wanted to stock up on as much food as possible.

Suddenly they could hear the sound of heavy rain beating down on the studio roof. Die groaned, hopping with all his heart it would stop before he had to go home.

"That's right, it's getting close to Monsoon season, right?" Toshiya asked the others. Kaoru nodded his head, looking out the balcony window at the heavy raindrops. They all stood and watched the rain for a moment, not quite sure wether to keep eating or just relax until the break was over. The soft lull of the rain made Kyo's eyes quite heavy, so he decided to go over to the couch and get some sleep while he could. He flopped down on the couch again and clossed his eyes, hopping that he could rest enough to give his body an extra boost of energy when he awoke. Kaoru picked his book back up and sat on the far end of the couch. Shinya looked over Kaoru's shoulder to see what he was reading.

"The Mediphysical and Psycological concepts of modern thinking." Shinya read the title of the book out loud. "Why on earth are you reading a book like that?"

"I felt like reading something with deep meaning. Plus, this book really makes you realize just how superficial our current state of "reality" is." Shinya didn't know what to say, he was stumped by the leader-sama's deep and complex choice in words.

"Oh shut up, you probbubly don't understand a word in that book!" Toshiya said playfuly, wrapping his arm around the leader-sama's neck. "You probubly have a dirty magazine behind the front of that book!" Toshiya tried to grab it out of his hand.

"I do not! Damnit Toshiya can a man not read in peace?!" The two wrestled for a moment with the book. This irritated Kyo who was trying to get some sleep. With a swift kick of his spindly legs he sent the two falling off the couch and into the wodent coffee table. Toshiya and Kaoru lay in a heep on the floor still wrestling with the book, Die and Shinya watching and laughing.

Kyo tried to sleep despite the noise, running the lyrics of Obscure threw his head. He felt that it needed something a bit darker. A bit deeper on the emotional scale then the curent writings where. He knew the story he was trying to convey. Maybe he needed to make it a little more subtle. A little more open for interpetation. A little more...

Suddenly a greak bolt of lightning struck in the sky. This startled all five of them, Shinya screaming out a high pitched squeal and Die falling over onto the floor. Then, about thirty seconds after the strike the building lost power. All five where in compleate and absolute darkness. This was not cool.

"Shit, okay guys can you hear me?" Kaoru called out, his leadership skills kicking into overdrive.

"Yeah, a little shaken but fine." Die said from the floor.

"Like I said, monsoon season." Toshiya said very I-told-you-so-ish.

"I want a light on NOW! I don't care what you have to do get me out of the dark!" Shinya yelled threw a trembling voice. Shinya hated the dark.

"Well...at least it'll be easier for me to sleep now." Kyo said in a very uncaring tone of voice. He didn't mind the dark at all. But he was a little afraid of being alone in the dark other then when he was trying to sleep. It made him a little uneasy sometimes.

"Hey, guys," the five heard their sound mixer coming down the hall with a flashlight. "Are you guys alright?" Konishi-San said as he opened the door.

"We're okay. Shaken up but okay." Kaoru reported. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra flashlight on you Konishi-San?"

"I do." he pulled out two flashlights and gave them to Kaoru. "Tommy is calling the electrical company to see what's wrong. If we end up not having power for the night we're gonna go ahead and pack up for today. That okay with you five?"

"It would make sense to do that." said Kaoru "but it wouldn't be safe to walk home in this storm. We may end up having to camp out here till the lightning stops." Shinya groaned at this. Not being able to work, go home or take a shower sounded miserable. Miyu was home and she was probbubly worried where her owner was.

"So, we still have any food?" Toshiya asked as he went over to the refrigertor and opened it. He shined a flashlight on it and look at the contents inside. "Die, there's beer. Get some while it's still cold." Toshiya took out a six pack of beer and placed it on the coffee table. "Since we have nowhere to go we might as well start camping out."


End file.
